


Cravings

by Lyra_Kero



Series: And baby makes... three? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Keith's Baby Hates Him, Lance is a good Alpha, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, and does not laugh, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: With pregnancy comes cravings. And Keith's baby has decided Keith is going to eat the one thing he hates.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't think I'm going to make this a series" I said to myself.  
> "I don't really want to, I don't have that many ideas for it." I explained to myself.  
> "I have other ideas I'm excited to write for and want to finish." I begged.
> 
> "Tough shit." my brain responded and I wrote this instead.

Lance didn’t know what he was expecting when he came home. He can say with utmost certainty, however, it wasn’t this. He could smell distress and hear Keith sniffling from the kitchen. It was a toss up, with how out of balance Keith’s hormones were, if this was stress crying or _I-saw-something-fucking-adorable_ crying, but regardless Lance’s alpha instincts sprang into action as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

And he stared at something truly strange. “Uh… Keith?” Keith only sniffed in response, loudly crunching down on what he was eating. “You uh… you went shopping?”

 

He had to. There was container of smooth peanut butter sitting on the counter, something they never had because Pidge always stole it from them when she came over. It’s why they always bought crunchy, to keep her tiny hands out of their pantry (she had thrown the offending jar at them when she realized what they’d done). But also because the other thing was something they never, _never_ , bought.

Keith fished out another pickle from the jar, dipped it in the peanut butter and crunched down on it, whining.

“The baby hates me.” his mate finally said, his voice thick with tears. “I hate pickles!” he then took another bite.

 

Lance clenched his jaw, keeping the amused laugh from crawling out. That would just make this worse. “Do you want me to make you something for dinner?”

“It won’t matter. The baby wouldn’t let me eat what your parents brought over the other day.” Keith pouted, dipping the pickle back into the peanut butter. “This is all it will let me eat.” Another crunch, another whine.

 

“How about chicken and rice?” Lance offered, stepping closer to his husband. “I’m sure the baby will let you have that.”

 

Keith was silent as he finished off the pickle, licking at his fingers and looking like it was the worst thing in the world for him to be doing. (It probably was, Lance’s mind offered helpfully. Keith had the most adorable aversion to pickles that just smelling one would make his nose crinkle in distaste.)

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance smiled, reaching out a hand to brush some hair from the omega’s face. “Why don’t you go sit down on the couch? I’ll get you your big, fluffy blanket.”

 

Keith nodded, picking up the two jars from the counter and allowed his mate to lead him into the living room. Lance hurried into their bedroom and came back to swaddle his husband in the big, comfy blanket. He smiled when he saw the omega relax almost instantly and kissed his forehead.

“You just stay here and get comfy. Do you want me to get you something to drink?”

 

“Water.” Keith slumped back, staring at the jar of pickles. “I’ve been drinking pickle juice for the last ten minutes. I hate myself.”

 

Lance bit his lip as he walked back into the kitchen, hearing another crunch as he filled a glass of water.

 

Even if Keith drizzled honey all over his portion of dinner, he looked infinitely happier than eating an entire jar of pickles with peanut butter. It hadn’t stopped him from buying about five jars of each, though, so Lance hadn’t been too surprised to wake up in the middle of the night to Keith whining and eating the snack in their kitchen.

 

He just had to be supportive.


End file.
